Beck's Christmas Gift
by flawful
Summary: This is really bad, I was not going to post it, I blame @duuudeitsrachel and @LizsChocolate (Twitter) THEY MADE ME DO IT. It's a Christmas Fic. Bade. By the way, I'm not Dan, I don't own anything.


Beck's Christmas Gift

Jade woke up; it was 2pm on December 24. She sighed and tried to sleep again, she didn't want to talk to anyone. They would be super excited about Christmas, Santa and all that jazz. She wished that she could go to bed and wake up in January so people would have already forgotten about these stupid Holydays. Unfortunately, she couldn't do that and she would rather get punched by Sinjin than stay in the bed for one more second.

Jade lived with her parents in a big, old, boring house. Her parents were never at home, and when they were, there wasn't much 'Family Time' or anything. Jade was alone at that house again, this time her parents had gone to South Korea, not that she cared.

She went downstairs to get some food. She didn't have many choices so she decided to eat the rest of the cereal, without milk because it was past due. After that amazing breakfast, Jade started playing with her phone, she noticed that she had an unread text from Tori. "Probably saying stupid chizz about the Holydays" She read it, but she couldn't concentrate because the text was boring her even more.

When she was about to go to bed to try to forget everything her phone buzzed once more. This time it was a text message from Beck.

'**Hey babe, what are you doing on Christmas? :)'**

She rolled her eyes and typed

'**Why do I have to do anything?'**

She pressed 'send' and waited for a reply

'**Hmmmmm, because it's Christmas? And most people enjoy **

**staying near the ones they love?'**

She thought about her family that she never talked to.

'**Hmmmmm, I don't care?'**

She sat on the couch, threw her phone away and tried to relax a little bit more. Once she closed her eyes her phone started ringing. She didn't get it, but then the person called again. She took a look at the screen. 'Beck'. "What do you want?" She asked sounding annoyed "What are you doing this Christmas?" she got more annoyed, why couldn't he understand that she didn't care at all. "Nooothiiing, any doubts?" "Hm, Yes!?" he said confused "I mean, why?" he asked again "Look, I was being sarcastic, stop with these questions!" She exclaimed "Okay, but I want you at my house tonight, your parents can come too" he invited "My parents are travelling" Jade told him "Oh, yeah right, but I still want you to come" He sounded a bit confused "I'll think about it" She said hanging up.

She wanted to sleep, but the talk with Beck put so many things on her mind. Jade doesn't talk to her parents a lot and she hasn't seen her relatives in a long, long time. She wondered what they looked like.

Jade just wanted to pretend it was a normal day. She decided to take a hot bath and then call Beck to tell him she was not going.

After she showered, she was going to call Beck but before she could do that, Beck called her. "My relatives will arrive at 8 pm but if you want to you can come earlier and…" "Beck" she interrupted him "I'm not going" she said "Of course you are" he laughed "…And stay here longer" Beck continued "Haha. Wait for me then" she said hanging up again.

She went downstairs to watch TV because she had nothing to do. "Ugh, so many pointless Christmas specials" she complained while turning the TV off. "I'm just…" the doorbell rang and interrupted her "Oh, God" Jade made her way to the door.

"What are you even doing here?" Jade asked when she found out it was Beck who was there. "We're going to spend Christmas at my place, I thought you'd appreciate if I stopped by to take you there" He said smiling. "Oh, aren't you sweet?" Jade said in her sarcastic tone "The sweetest" He answered and she fake smiled. "C'mon babe let's go" Beck said as he walked to the car, he stopped when he noticed Jade was still inside. "Jade, you'd better be by my side the next time I look, otherwise…" "What will you do?" The girl asked laughing "I'll give you noogies" Beck said looking straight into Jade's eyes "Can you be a little more mature please?" she asked "Three…" He counted "Beck!" Jade shouted "Two…" "Coming" She mumbled as she walked through the yard, making her way to Beck's car.

"Will I have the pleasure to see you smiling tonight?" Beck asked, Jade looked to him serious "What's the magic word?" She asked "Lotion…?" Beck tried "No, actually it is: Jade you can stay home tonight, bye" She told him "Not fair, that's not a word" The boy whined "I don't care" Jade said "Awww Jade, what happened to your Christmas spirit?" He asked in a tone that made it seem like he was talking to a little kid "Oh shut up please" Jade rolled her eyes "Will I get a Christmas kiss?" She looked to him, sighed and then gave him a little kiss "That's it?" He asked disappointed "Stop complaining!"

The ride didn't last much after that since Beck's house was not that far from Jade's. Once they arrived Beck started talking to Jade, but she wasn't listening, she was appreciating all the decorations and Christmas lights, he brought her back to reality by kissing her forehead. "You like my Christmassy house?" Beck asked laughing, Jade smiled and looked down. "So… My relatives haven't arrived yet, want to go to the RV?" He asked "I want to go home" Jade said annoyed "Okay, let's go to my RV then" "Nooooo" Jade complained once more "Excuse me, do you feel like dealing with the noogies or…?" He warned laughing "Will you use that against me forever?!" "Just kidding" Beck said while he leaned in to kiss her.

After a while Beck was able to convince Jade to go to the RV. "Do your relatives and you always meet on Christmas?" Jade wanted to know "Yeah, it's kind of a family tradition" He answered "Oh" "I'm glad you're here today" Beck said happily "Yeah about that, can I go home now?" Jade asked "No way" "Please, you know I hate Christmas" Jade tried to convince her boyfriend "But why?" Beck asked "Why does it matter?" Jade was getting mad, she didn't want to talk about that "It matters because you're my girlfriend and I love you" Beck said hugging her "Trust me" He said, Jade took a deep breath and started "I've never celebrated Christmas, I never got Christmas gifts when a kid, we never had a Christmas tree. Why would I care about it if during my whole childhood no one gave a shit?" Beck looked a little surprised, never? Wow, guess he got used to always meeting his family on Christmas, but when Jade told him that, he realized; not everyone is as lucky as he. "Well but I care… I got you a present" Beck said showing her a bouquet and a pair of scissors, Jade smiled, her eyes got a little wet, but she'd never let a tear shed, "Thanks…I didn't buy you anything…" Jade felt bad but Beck laughed at her while saying "You are the best gift I've ever got" She smiled and Beck kissed her.


End file.
